As technology advances, many electronic devices may use wireless communication technology for data transmission. These electronic devices include laptop computers, flat panel computers, cellphones, Internet Protocol (IP) cameras, and so on. In a home environment and in an office environment, wireless local area network (WLAN) is a wireless communication technology widely used in these electronic devices. It is currently one of the issues in the industry regarding how to control the data transmission rate of a WLAN device.